Within the field of cutting tools used in turning and profiling operations, there are many examples of cutting tools having indexable cutting inserts, some cutting inserts having a plurality of cutting portions circumferentially spaced about a peripheral surface thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,690 discloses a cutting tool having an insert holder and an indexable cutting insert removably secured therein by means of a lever and a clamping screw. The cutting insert has spaced apart side surfaces with a peripheral surface extending therebetween, and a plurality of cutting regions circumferentially spaced about the peripheral surface, each cutting region having a forward surface and a rearward surface. The holder has supporting regions for engaging the rearward surface of the operative cutting region and the forward and rearward surfaces of a circumferentially adjacent non-operative cutting region. One end of the lever engages a notch on the peripheral surface, the other end of the lever engages a recess in the insert holder, and the clamping screw extends through an intermediate portion of the lever and threadingly engages the insert holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,597,508 discloses a cutting tool having an insert holder and an indexable cutting insert removably secured therein by means of a fastener. The insert holder has a forward securing portion and a rear body portion, the forward securing portion having a base and a securing surface, and a hole opening out to the base. The securing surface includes a first support, a second support and a third support which all extend transversely to the base. The cutting insert has opposing end surfaces, a peripheral side surface extending between the end surfaces, and a bore extending along an insert axis between the end surfaces. The peripheral surface comprises a first wall, a second wall, a third wall and at least one operative cutting portion. At least a portion of the first support abuts at least a portion of the first wall along a first abutment region, at least a portion of the second support abuts at least a portion of the second wall along a second abutment region, and at least a portion of the third support abuts at least a portion of the third wall along a third abutment region. The first and the second abutment regions diverge downwardly, the second and the third abutment regions diverge rearwardly, and the fastener is located in the bore and the hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cutting tool having a stable and reliable means for removably securing ‘wide-type’ indexable cutting inserts in an insert holder.